


Nar Tasi

by TheNerdCommander



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdCommander/pseuds/TheNerdCommander
Summary: Nela's plans to create an illegal AI are delayed by an unexpected setback.





	Nar Tasi

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to BronzeAgeLove for beta reading for me :)

“I told you I ca-”

“I need those parts, Kell.  I won’t ask again.”

“Keelah!”  The man on the holo-screen threw up his arms, a bitter note hanging in his tone.  “You know I can’t help you, nar tasi.” He paused, the full nature of his expression hidden behind a mask, the glow of his eyes seemingly full of remorse.  “I will be informing the Admiralty Board of this exchange. Whatever you need the parts for, you won’t be getting them from the Fleet. Don’t bother calling again.”

The screen went blank.

“Bosh’tet.”

Nela slammed her hands down onto the desk as she stood, casting a glance toward the piles of circuits and wires strewn in the corner of her quarters.  She’d come to terms with her exile years ago, but this.  _ This _ .  It was unbelievable.  Her own brother would deny her what she needed, turn his back on her like the rest of the quarian people did when she needed their support most, and even go so far as to insult her.

The name he’d called her echoed in her mind.  ‘Nar tasi.’ Child of no one. A reminder she had no place among her people.  That she was on her own. A subtle suggestion that she should give up. He knew that without what she asked for, she wouldn’t be able to complete her project.  He knew, and he thought he could put a halt to it with a simple “no.” Arrogant. All he had done was delay its completion, and she had other means of acquiring what she needed.

It would be difficult, but now it was more than personal.  It was spiteful. It had to be done. She had to show them - show  _ him _ \- she could create a beneficial artificial intelligence more advanced than the geth.  One designed to hack into their systems, to preserve them and their data for study. One that could have helped them reclaim Rannoch, if they’d only not cast her out for trying.  Now that she had her own personal need for that technology, she couldn’t be bothered to share. 

The framework was already pieced together from her pilgrimage to Jaeto and the base VI had already been integrated into the Kalros.  All she needed were a few extra bits and someone more tech savvy to help bring the program to full sentience. Nothing she doubted Astra could get for her.  That turian always pulled through when someone needed something.

All she had to do was ask.


End file.
